


Good things happen when you meet strangers

by HufflepuffleMarauder



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Tina centric, leta centric, the friendship we all needed, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffleMarauder/pseuds/HufflepuffleMarauder
Summary: Leta turned round to look at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't properly introduced, I'm Leta Lestrange." She said in a clear British accent with a small smile and a delicate hand out for Tina to shake.-When Tina and Leta first introduce each other their conversation causes them to reflect back on previous memories with a fresh eye. After all, good things happen when you meet strangers.





	Good things happen when you meet strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa this fic has been in my mind for AGES now since I saw CoG. 
> 
> I had to work really hard on this to make my writing just … better.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This was not the time for it, really.

  
They were searching for the answers everyone needed while chasing after the darkest wizard of all time and they just stood in the tiny shed and stared at each other. Upon climbing down the rickety ladder into Newt's suitcase there had been an uneasy and terribly awkward silence. Tina felt nerves start to fly around her stomach. What was she supposed to say? Leta had plagued her thoughts almost everyday since she'd caught a glimpse of that awful magazine. But now disturbances were flattened out her opinion of her had taken a sharp turn and Tina didn't know what to feel anymore.

  
She would rather be anywhere else than here.

  
Leta turned round to look at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't properly introduced, I'm Leta Lestrange." She said in a clear British accent with a small smile and a delicate hand out for Tina to shake.

  
Tina looked at her for a moment before remembering her manners. "I'm Porpentina Goldstein" She said, taking Leta's hand. "- but you can call me Tina." She added quickly, what kind of impression was she making on this woman?

  
Though Leta, Tina had decided, was much less intimidating in person. Or maybe it was just the torturous scenarios her mind conjured up on bad days. Yes, she was still a stunning woman in silk, but standing a foot shorter with an anxious look etched across her features changed that. In the photo of that magazine she had appeared menacing and someone that Tina couldn't possibly compete with even if she wanted to. But in person there was something in her eyes... was it sadness? The self-conscious way she rolled her wand between her fingers was also very different to the painted, pure-blooded image the tabloids made her out to be.

  
"Congratulations on your engagement." Tina blurted out, feeling the need to fill the silence with small talk.

  
Leta's eyelids fluttered and she fingered the diamond ring she wore with a secretive smile. "Yes I - thank you." She said breathlessly. "Theseus is wonderful and I really - I really don't deserve someone as perfect as him." She looked up to Tina, eyes shining with love.

  
Her eyes held the same happiness Queenie's had when she caught Jacob in their apartment. The happiness that she extinguished with her own stupidity and ignorance. As like everyday, Tina thought back to what she said to Queenie, the knot in her stomach tightened and she suddenly felt very sick.

  
"Queenie you can't do this." She said sternly after Jacob had hurriedly closed the door behind him, anger bubbling inside her. "Do you want to be thrown in prison?" Her voice rose, she couldn't control the volume.

  
But Queenie just tugged on one of her curls and bit her lip, eyes downcast.

  
Tina took a deep breath, she would not explode. "Queenie please, you have to understand what the _consequences_ are." She took a step closer, and tried to put a comforting arm around her.

  
Queenie pushed her back with such force her back hit the wall with a loud _thud._

  
"You know it's unfair!" She cried, throwing her hands and yelling like she was a child again. _I'm sorry Queenie._

  
"I know it is but the law-"

  
"The law is stupid and you know that!" Queenie wiped away her tears angrily, not caring that her mascara smudged down her cheeks. "Please Tina! We've been so careful!" Her voice lowered to a whisper, and she finally made eye contact.

  
"But careful might not be enough Queenie!" Tina retorted.

  
A pause and Queenie gave a look of pure hatred with tear-filled eyes. "Do you not want me to be happy?" She whispered.

  
Tina haltered, breath catching in her throat and took a step closer. "Of course I want you to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted, but-"

  
"But what?!" Queenie's eyes were fired with rage as she screamed back at her.

  
Tina's breaths started coming out in short pants and she felt a lump in her throat. The mental wall she used to stop her thoughts from being invaded fell, just for a second. One of her more terrifying thoughts floated out before she could catch it.  Instantly, she knew Queenie heard, and a thousand different apologies screamed out her head.

  
But Queenie's face still hardened. "You're always an auror aren't you. The job always comes first." She spat the words out, looking at Tina in disgust. _Forgive me._  
"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

  
_I didn't mean it._

  
"Oh I know what you meant." Queenie said coldly. "Newt was right about what he wrote."

  
Tina tensed at his name. Queenie wouldn't bring him up now, not now. _Queenie please stop._ Her entire body started to tremble. "Queenie stop - stop trying to change the subject." Tina mumbled, keeping her voice low.

  
"If you weren't such an auror then you would let me be with Jacob." She hissed.

  
_Queenie listen to me_.

  
"I can't do that Queenie you'll be in so much danger!" Tina pleaded, starting to cry too now, never had their arguments been so brutal. _I just want to protect you._

  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Queenie snapped, screaming in her face so loudly that Tina flinched and instinctively reached for her wand. "You would never understand what we have anyway! You would never be able to!" _Please don't bring him up, not now Queenie_.

  
Queenie summoned a bag and started to walk past her. "Where are you going?" Tina whispered, and reached a hand out to grab Queenie's sleeve, but she was pushed away roughly. _Don't go, it's me and you against the world._

  
"Somewhere. Anywhere." Queenie sniffed and turned towards the door. "I don't care where I go, as long as I'm with him and away from you." She answered coldly.

  
_Don't do this._ "You can't be with him! You'll be thrown in prison!" Tina sobbed, in a last desperate attempt to get her to stay. _I can't do it without you Queenie_. "Please listen to me it's dangerous!"

  
Queenie gave her a furious look. "At least I'm not in love with a man who will never love me back!"

  
_How could you?_

  
The statement left Tina in silence. Never, did she ever think Queenie would go so far. In their arguments she'd have the upper-hand anyway, with her ability to know every single insecurity Tina kept hidden. But she never used those against her, always stayed mercifully away from her deepest wounds.

  
_Why would you say that?_

  
Queenie put her hand on the door knob. "There, I said it. Don't go fighting for him now because you're too late." She snarled, before opening the door and apparating away.

  
She was alone. So desperately and utterly alone. Tina had no mother, no father, and now her sister had abandoned her. All because she'd been stupid and pushed her away. What sort of a mess had she made? Oh what a mess. For a stupid thing called love. The stupid, awful, perishable thing. It tore her life apart.

  
The next day Tina had been given a case to go find Credence in Paris. She'd jumped at the chance, eager to get away from this awful mess she caused. I've made such a mistake. When in the shabby hotel room she'd been given she sent a postcard to Queenie, with a sweet little photo of a French café on it. She wrote questions asking how she was doing and squeezed in a tiny apology at the end. Queenie never answered. _I wish I could take it all back_. So Tina kept sending postcards like these, until her messages got shorter, and were not really messages, just letting Queenie know that she still thought of her. _Every minute everyday._

  
"You changed your hair." Leta said suddenly pulling her back into present time, and quickly realised how odd her statement was. "Sorry that - I didn't mean to offend you." She stammered quickly, smiling awkwardly.

  
"No it's fine!" Tina rushed. "Yes I have changed my hair - erm, how did you know?" She touched her fringe self-consciously, still wondering if the short cut suited her (and if Newt approved).

  
Leta watched her, feeling a smirk start to spread across her face. "Did you know Newt carries a photo of you? Theseus managed to wheedle it out of him the one time he came over for lunch." She grinned brightly, unable to contain the chuckle that bubbled out of her.

  
It was one of the only days Newt hadn't skipped out on coming over for lunch (in other words, Theseus had managed to force him). Leta always wanted an opportunity to talk to him, but he seemed to be avoiding her (and all of humanity). The entire time he'd spent saying little and eating their entire collection of olives (Theseus had told her that if she put them out then they'd have none left, but she knew that Newt liked olives).

  
"I'm sorry about your travel ban Newt." Theseus said while pouring himself a cup of tea. "It is a shame they won't lift it."

  
"Where do you want to travel to? I'm sure you have a good reason." Leta asked, eager to help Newt (they didn't talk much these days).

  
The man in question was playing around with his salad and looking incredibly bored.  But he looked up at two pairs of eyes watching him patiently. "New York." He said vaguely, not meeting her eyes and smiling slightly.

  
Theseus sighed and Leta put a warning hand on his leg under the table (Newt didn't like to talk to more than one person at a time). "Why would you want to go back to New York when that's why you got banned in the first place?" He asked, exasperated.

  
"Because I just do."

  
Theseus gave him a look. "If you want your ban lifted you're going to have to give an actual reason."

  
"Love, don't push him." Leta mumbled to her fiancé. (of course Theseus would want to interrogate him).

  
"I made a promise to go back there." Newt said suddenly, with another secret smile.

  
"To who?" Leta's interest peaked again, forgetting all about no interrogations.

  
Newt looked at her. "Just some friends." He said vaguely.

  
"Wait slow down a minute." Theseus interjected. "Do you mean multiple friends or a certain friend?" He pushed again, at the look on Newt's face. "A female friend?" Theseus was now grinning wildly.

  
Newt averted his eyes and didn't answer.

  
Theseus gasped exaggeratively. "Newt, have you met a woman?" He asked excitedly. "Is she a pretty American?"

  
Newt glared at him. "She's not just pretty." Before realising what he said and blushing darkly.

  
Theseus and Leta glanced at each other with identical grins. "Is she more than pretty then?" Leta prodded.

  
"Of course, she's beautiful." Newt mumbled, looking at his hands and smiling.

 

"Does she work?" Theseus asked.

  
"She's an auror, and better than you are." Newt retorted back to Theseus, taking another olive.

  
Leta frowned (though laughed on the inside at Theseus' incredulous look). "I thought you hated aurors."

  
"I was personally offended when you called me a 'careerist hypocrite'" Theseus sniffed, rolling his eyes.

  
"But Tina's different."

  
Leta clapped her hands together in success. "And now we have a name." She declared. "Tina, that's a pretty name." She smiled brightly.

  
"Do you have a photo of her? I want to know if your standards are as high as mine." Theseus said, winking to Leta suggestively (he always said she was perfect for him).

  
Newt reached for his case and opened the lid for them to see. And there it was. Stuck on lovingly between some other objects of sentimental value. It was carefully cut out of a newspaper, with part of the title reading "Tina Goldstein appointed as auror" and a photo of a smiling woman with a short cut of brown hair.

  
After Newt had left (after eating all their olives) Theseus had put a happy arm round her. "I never thought he'd be able to find someone to love, " He said wistfully. "now I won't have to worry about him dying alone." He chuckled.

  
"And he doesn't seem to hate aurors as much," Leta added, hugging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his waistcoat. "I think Tina can possibly make him appreciate your work."

  
"That was always an issue." He muttered into her hair. 

  
Leta blinked and Tina was standing in front of her with a disbelieving stare. Much how she probably looked when Theseus first wanted to court her. That was one of the very few times in her life when she felt the weight on her shoulders lessen and the sorrowful look on her face soften. It was a wonderful feeling and even though she couldn't see it, she knew that Tina would be positively thrilled.

  
"Theseus was interrogating him on why he wanted to go back to New York so badly, and it was so sweet, he mentioned that he had friends there and then Thee pushed even further and he pulled out a photo of you from the newspaper." She smiled knowingly at Tina's face of astonishment, how long ago was it that she felt like that? "Thee was so happy when he said that you were an auror, Newt always hated his job."

  
"Yes." Tina breathed, not knowing what else to say.

  
"Oh you should have seen him Tina, he looked so happy at any mention of you, and Theseus was overjoyed that he'd managed to find someone so lovely." Leta grinned properly now.

  
Tina looked down, unable to stop the wide smile spreading across her face.

  
"Theseus can't wait to meet you, and I think you'd get on quite well with him."

  
Tina suddenly blushed darkly, remembering something. "Oh I erm - I have actually met him..."

  
"Really? When?"

  
"Literally just over half an hour ago."

  
Leta frowned. "How did you...?"

  
"Newt and I snuck into the ministry with him disguised as Theseus and we - er - got caught. Theseus chased after us and then I-" Tina stopped, seemingly lost for words. "He was quite - um - angry and I told him to control his temper and - well he almost attacked two workers so I turned round and tied him to a chair." She finished uneasily.

  
Leta stared at her and had to bite back a laugh. "Merlin's beard I wish I could have seen that." She giggled (she never giggled) "Newt always said that Theseus needed someone to tie him down, though I don't think he meant literally..."

  
A distant memory of a very annoyed Newt swam into view. " _Theseus is such a prat and I seem to be the only one who sees it,_ " he had ranted to her. " _Someday someone needs to just tie him down and give him a lesson._ " To this Leta had laughed profusely at the imaginary sight of Theseus bound down by ropes. She really needed to get Newt to talk with her again. If she could bring herself to, apologise for all those years. Those wasted years she regretted so much.

  
The memory faded and Leta chuckled, Tina laughing with her. It was absurd really. They were giggling like school girls in the backdrop of an incoming war. Though Leta had to admit, this was a very pleasant break from the stress and guilt of her normal life. Tina was a breath of fresh air, a new start. She was an American and couldn't possibly know her family's dark history. Even upon meeting Newt (speckled and muttering) he still had heard the rumours surrounding her, and had probably formed his own ideas of who she was.

  
There was a knock on the lid of the case, and both their heads snapped to look, Tina drew her wand, at the ready to strike if needed. The lid opened and Newt stuck his head in.

  
"Everyone alright?" He asked and they both nodded. "We've arrived."

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through I actually considered writing two separate fanfictions, but then I was like "no man you gotta power through go on" because I've always felt that my flashbacks are never as smooth as I'd like them to be.
> 
> I might actually get around to writing an angsty Tina & Queenie fic (kinda done it already haha) but there are so many unfinished fanfictions of mine.
> 
> If you liked it please leave Kudos and comment! If you have any writing tips or criticism then please comment because I don't have a beta reader or anyone to help me out with mistakes in my work.


End file.
